1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to connectors and, more particularly, to a connector base for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer generally includes a housing for protecting a plurality of inner components, such as a hard disk and a motherboard. A connector base is generally disposed on a side wall of the housing. The inner components are electrically connected to the connector base. Peripheral components, such as a keyboard and a display, are electrically connected through the connector base to the inner components.
Referring to FIG. 4, a commonly used connector base 10 includes an assembly plate 11 and a plug plate 13. The assembly plate 11 defines a plurality of assembly holes 111, and the plug plate 13 forms a plurality of plug portions 131 engaging in the assembly holes 111 of the assembly plate 11.
However, the machining precision of the plug plate 13 must be exact, such that the plug portions 131 smoothly engage in the assembly holes 111 of the assembly plate 11. If one plug portion 131 deviates from a predetermined position of the plug plate 13, the plug portions 131 cannot engage in the assembly holes 111 of the assembly plate 11.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.